Certain operations of electronic circuit board assembly are performed away from the main production assembly lines. While various feeder machines and robotic handling systems populate electronic circuit boards with integrated circuits, the operations related to processing integrated circuits, such as programming, testing, calibration, and measurement are generally performed in separate areas on separate equipment rather than being integrated into the main production assembly lines.
For example, programmable devices such as Flash memories (Flash), electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROM), programmable logic devices (PLDs), field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), and microcontrollers incorporating non-volatile memory elements, can be configured with separate programming equipment, which is often located in a separate area from the circuit board assembly lines.
There is a need for a system and system sub-assemblies that enable just-in time programming of multiple micro devices. In another example, tape-on-reel lines rely on carrier tapes with micro devices such as programmable memory devices that have been pre-programmed and placed at uniform distances on the tape. The micro devices on the tape can be delivered to a manufacturing system.
Thus, a need still remains for a system and system sub-assemblies that enable just-in time programming of multiple programmable devices within a manufacturing line. In view of lack of operational efficiency in programming and packaging of programmable devices, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.